With the recent availability of ubiquitous network connections, and easily accessible digital devices, such as digital cameras, personal video recorders, MP3 audio players, HDTV displays, telephones and other communication devices, digital set-top boxes, new generations of mobile devices and media center PCs, and the like, it was realized a framework was required for manipulating and sharing the growing variety of digital media content consumers are acquiring for these devices. For example, if one has a home network including a stereo, computer display, and a networked camera or memory containing image data from the camera, one should be able to share easily music, photos, video, etc. on a variety of connected devices on a network.
But, to do so, a standard way of integrating these devices is required. Towards this end, in June 2003 Intel, Sony, and Microsoft founded the “Digital Home Working Group” (DHWG) to promote development of a common interoperability framework for digital devices. See, for example, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) http:// developer-intel-com/technology/digitalhome and related linked documents. (Note, to prevent inadvertent hyperlinks herein, periods in the preceding URL were replaced with hyphens.) To further DHWG efforts, Intel Corporation has also put forth the Intel Networked Media Product Requirements (NMPR), a comprehensive set of requirements for network media interoperability at the protocol level.
The Intel NMPR describes a “capability stack” defining how network devices and/or consumer entertainment devices may be combined to deliver an end-user experience. NMPR provides a framework for managing issues such as user control, media formats, media transports, media distribution and control, device discovery and control, network data transfer, and the physical network. For more information regarding NMPR. One component of the NMPR is a “Digital Media Adapter” (DMA), also sometimes referred to as a “Digital Media Receiver” (DMR) or “digital home adapter.” A DMA is a device that renders content sourced from another device. For example, a DMA may enable a personal computer (PC) on a network to distribute digital content such as photos, music, etc., or a user interface, to another networked device, such as a television, stereo, etc. The DMA is typically an inexpensive device proximate to a device to receive content.
With NMPR (or an equivalent) the DMA may be configured to allow a remote-capable application with a Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) Remote User Interface (also known as Remote I/O) client control point to setup and control a remote interface using (eXtended PC Remoting Technology) (XRT), a command encapsulation protocol for passing messages back and forth between two network devices (nodes). The commands encoded in the messages may include, for example, display drawing commands and user input commands. Hence, the commands in the messages may be used to locally present a user interface of a remote device, such as a graphical user interface of a remote PC on a television or other output device associated with the DMA. For more information about UPnP Remote User Interface, see URL http:// www-intel-com/technology/itj/2002/volume06issue04/art03_remote_io/p02_intro-htm, or see URL www-upnp-com. (Note, to prevent inadvertent hyperlinks, periods in the preceding URLs were replaced with hyphens.) Note also marks referenced herein are the property of their respective owners; in particular, the term UPnP is a trademark of The UPnP Implementers Corporation (UIC).
Unfortunately, while the XRT protocol (and related remoting techniques) allows a remote PC user interface to be displayed on a local output device such as a television, the XRT protocol does not provide for immediate real-time user feedback to let a user know a particular user action has been recognized by the remote PC. That is, while the XRT protocol does support the PC sending messages containing audio or other feedback to be presented on the television responsive to a user action, significant delays inherent to transferring the response data from the PC over the network, e.g., delays due to network congestion, poor wireless links, etc., may make the remote user interface appear sluggish or non-responsive.
It should be appreciated by one skilled in the art that the drawings and accompanying description refer to exemplary embodiments.